Pumbaa/Gallery
Images of Pumbaa from The Lion King. Promotional Images Timon2.jpg|Timon & Pumbaa as they appear on the Wild About Safety Website Timone and puma 1.jpg Timon 12.gif pumbaa (3).png animated_gif_037_pumbaa_hakuna_matata.gif Lionking2.gif Timon.gif Pumbaa.png 1066921qqhza2molq.gif pumbaa1.jpg Pumba.gif pumba3.gif 09081995 WDA TDIDTimonPumba.jpg 00913026-photo-timon-et-pumbaa.jpg 00889534-photo-timon-et-pumbaa.jpg poster5.jpg Disneys-Wild-About-Safety-Campaign-5.png Lion-King.jpg lyonsdisney02.jpg Lion_King_cel_setup.jpg Untitled-6.png Pumbaa 1.jpg Rund um die Welt mit Timon & Pumbaa.jpg In vacanza con Timon & Pumbaa.jpg Fuori a cena con Timon & Pumbaa.jpg Ingiro per il mondo con Timon & Pumbaa.jpg Timon & Pumbaa wallpaper.png Pumbaa timon zazu.gif Films The Lion King P54.jpg Iceralionking3026.jpg Lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-5492.jpg Lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-8432.jpg Lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-5902.jpg Pumbaa-(The Lion King).jpg|Pumbaa singing Hakuna Matata iceralionking3339.jpg|Pumbaa with Simba Timon-Pumbaa-(The Lion King).jpg|Pumbaa and Timon watch as Simba and Nala fall in love. PumbaaCutedHd.jpg|Pumbaa winking while distracting the Hyena Clan Lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-5554.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5043.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6588.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6589.jpg 094486226.jpg Pumbaa wants to eat the insect.jpg|Pumbaa about to eat the insect, but he escapes PumbaaInsectHD.jpg PumbaaScreams.jpg|"She's gonna eat me!" pumbaa fart.png Screen Shot 2015-03-14 at 10.33.28 PM.png The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Girl!.png|"GIRL!" IIPumbaaSimba'sPride9.png Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-1511.jpg Tlk2screenshots_act3_16.png|Pumbaa helps Simba back to Pride Rock lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8190.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8202.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8210.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-798.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-844.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1006.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6764.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4933.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4949.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-908.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-948.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8223.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8840.jpg The Lion King 1½ Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-5669.jpg Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-7890.jpg Timon Pumbaa Lion King 3067.PNG Timon Lion King 3071.PNG TLK3Timon022.PNG SS.png|Pumbaa visiting Pride Rock Disneylionkinghakunamatata.jpg ZMaxBioskop.png ZMaxBioskop3.png Timon with Pumbaa (The Lion King 3).PNG Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8257.jpg Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8268.jpg Magic Carpet in The Lion King 1½ (Cameo).jpeg Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8289.jpg Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8293.jpg Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2423.jpg Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2517.jpg Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2536.jpg Timonpumbaa.PNG Timonjumping.PNG Timon().PNG Timon()).PNG Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2667.jpg|The two get startled by the stampedes of creatures gathering. Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2679.jpg Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6074.jpg|Timon tries to sic a spider between Simba and Nala. Timon&Pumbaa7.PNG Timon&Pumbaa6.PNG Timon&Pumbaa5.PNG Timon&Pumbaa3.PNG Timon&Pumbaa1.PNG Timon&Pumbaa.PNG Timon (4).PNG lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2308.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa's first meeting. What a scare! Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2753.jpg lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2957.jpg lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7213.jpg lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7795.jpg lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7979.jpg lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7993.jpg lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4015.jpg lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4129.jpg lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-8155.jpg lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-8356.jpg Television Timon and Pumbaa 17621169 jpeg preview medium.jpg|Pumbaa's Uncle Boaris in the hospital YGJTC_Timon&Pumbaa.png|"Initiation task?" Timon_Pumbaa_Angry.png Pumbaa_oinking.png Ab Mr. Pig8.png Pumbaa_beepbeep.png|"Beep Beep" GiganticTimon&Pumbaa.png BeastofEden_Timon&Pumbaa.png Timon&Pumbaaeatingbugs.png Bitj.png Bitj2.png Bitj3.png Bitj4.png Mom_Timon&Pumbaa.png TP-B0802.jpg TP-B0801.jpg Pumbaa_as_Santa.jpg|Pumbaa as Santa Claus RHtimonandpumbaa.jpg PumbaaandShala.jpg|Pumbaa and Sharla Timon-and-Pumbaa-Simba-and-Pumbaa.jpg Pumbaa Tells Timon That's Not Santa.PNG|Pumbaa tells Timon that's not Santa Pumba.png Pumba 2.png King_Pumbaa.png|Pumbaa as a king Pumbaa_Dance.png SC_Pumbaa.png Timon-and-pumbaa-Baby Earl.JPG Pumbaa& Pumbaa jr.jpg|Pumbaa with Pumbaa Jr. Timon _ Pumbaa scared.jpg Pumbaabear.jpg Pumbaarocket.jpg Timon _ Pumbaabearbelly.jpg Timon _ Pumbaabuffet.jpg Timon _ Pumbaabuffetstryggle.jpg Timon _ Pumbaavictory.jpg Princess Lester.png Timon & Pumbaa_ Shake Your Djibouti5.jpg Timon & Pumbaa_ Shake Your Djibouti6.jpg Timon & Pumbaa_ Congo on Like This13.jpg Timon & Pumbaa_ Congo on Like This14.jpg Timon & Pumbaa_ Rome Alone2.jpg Timon & PumbaaRome Alone.jpg Timon & PumbaaTeeth.jpg Timon & Pumbaa_ Rome Alone.jpg pumbaaheadtimon.jpg Timon & Pumbaa Guatemala Malarkey3.jpg Timon & Pumbaa Guatemala Malarkey4.jpg Timon and Pumbaa egypt1.jpg Timon and Pumbaa egypt2.jpg Timon and Pumbaa egypt3.jpg Jm Pumbaa.png Jm Timon&Pumbaa2.png Jm Pumbaa2.png Pumbaa and Enos.png|Pumbaa and Enos Jm Timon&Pumbaa.png TimonPumbaaBats.png vlcsnap-2015-03-22-14h15m29s080.png vlcsnap-2015-03-22-14h15m36s424.png vlcsnap-2015-03-22-14h15m50s470.png vlcsnap-2015-03-22-14h16m04s158.png vlcsnap-2015-03-22-14h16m15s266.png vlcsnap-2015-03-22-14h16m28s303.png vlcsnap-2015-03-22-14h17m14s788.png vlcsnap-2015-03-22-14h17m35s573.png vlcsnap-2015-03-22-14h26m17s745.png vlcsnap-2015-03-22-14h26m48s492.png vlcsnap-2015-03-22-14h27m43s311.png vlcsnap-2015-03-29-15h20m16s829.png TimonPumbaaPanthercub.png House of Mouse Char 29254.jpg|Pumbaa in House of Mouse Char 32791.jpg|Pumbaa in Mickey's Magical Christmas TnPAtXmastime.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa in Mickey's Magical Christmas 61.PNG 24.PNG Timon-and-Pumbaa-House of Mouse.jpg Algunos Dibus público HoM.png NoOneMakesFacesInSpoonsLikeGaston.png Doncartoon.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS1-05-00.jpg Timon and pumbaa cuisine.jpg House of Mouse-TimonPumbaa jungle book meet oliver & company.jpg Timón&Pumba HouseOfMouse.png C2169.jpg Chippers4.jpg Chippers 2.jpg Chippers 3.jpg Chippers 4.jpg The Best Christmas of All.JPG Nala-Simba-Pumbaa-Zazu-Timon-Rafiki-walt-disney-characters-19844880-1024-768.jpg House Of Mouse - (Ep. 38) - Humphrey In The House8.jpg Timon_&_Pumbaa_-_Mickey_And_Minnie's_Big_Vacation.jpg House Of Mouse - Timon And Pumbaa Snort.jpg House Of Mouse - Goofy's Valentine Date Anger.jpg House_Of_Mouse_Rafiki.jpg Timonpumbaachristmas1.jpg Timonpumbaachristmas2.jpg House Of Mouse - (Ep. 46)14.jpg Unsorted Images Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-1595.jpg|Pumbaa's cameo in The Hunchback of Notre Dame kingofthieves475.jpg|''Genie'' as Pumbaa in Aladdin and the King of Thieves saying Hakuna Matata lksimba8.jpg Timon, pumbaa, Mickey.png Lionking-bluray-12.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h04m08s119.png|Timon and Pumbaa's cameo in Leroy and Stitch IASW Timon & Pumbaa.png|Pumbaa and Timon in It's a Small World: The Animated Series Timon behind the legend 10.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa (Timon: Behind the legend) TIMON AND PUMBAA IN THE JUNGLE BOOK 2.jpg Leroy-disneyscreencaps.com-6349.jpg Leroy-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6704.jpg Printed Media Pumbaa-comic.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa in a Disney Adventures comic story Video games 77606b6i2j.jpg 472600-disney-s-the-lion-king-simba-s-mighty-adventure-game-boy-color.png Meteosdm17.jpg 1097757.jpg Desagcn 081403 x4in.jpg Disney_universe_character_art9.jpg|Pumbaa's costume in Disney Universe 03-3.jpg KHII pic.jpg Kingdom-hearts-ii-20051101115735875.jpg pumbaa (2).gif PumbaaKH.png|Pumbaa as he appears in Kingdom Hearts II TimonPumbbaasjunglegames.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa's Jungle games Nes Kh 201305 01 1024.jpg Pumbaa-power of illusion.png IMG_2258.PNG|Pumbaa in "The Lion King: Operation Pridelands" Theme parks and other live appearances 1304828 9d6b5eb48a.jpg|Pumbaa Topiary 15225667QbrPMqXCYa fs.jpg|Pumbaa in The Festival of the Lion King in Disney's Animal Kingdom 3267780917 2656a55694 b.jpg|Pumbaa with Timon in Disney On Ice 4162767851 8d94f036d3 b.jpg|Pumbaa with Timon at one of the Disney Parks 5857274732 4900b58e07.jpg|Pumbaa in Tokyo DisneySea's version of "Fantasmic!" Lion King It's a Small World.jpg|Pumbaa in It's a Small World Pumbaaodorousgas.jpg|Pumbaa's Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom spell card. 7027121015_dcbdfd986c.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa in the Disney Cruise Line show Wishes 6881022656_6b2de6b274_o.jpg|Pumbaa in the Disney Cruise Line Show Wishes 45f4aeb0.jpg|Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa from the old Magic Kingdom Attraction The Legend of The Lion King Timpumc.JPG|Timon and Pumba in The Lion King (musical) Circle of life 1.jpg Circle of life 2.jpg Circle of life 3.jpg Circle of life 4.jpg Merchandise and Miscellaneous imagesCAMFL8PM.jpg pumbaakelogswobler.jpg|Disney wobbler with Pumbaa's portrait on it pumbaaarkansaspin.png Arkansas Pin.png 1261039301503.jpg|Pumbaa plush $(KGrHqZHJCME63(5Fc2GBO3rrOTI,g~~60 57.jpg 400007444492.jpg 410kCutCupL.jpg Pumbaa Plush- The Lion King The Broadway Musical - Bean Bag 6''.jpeg Mud & bugs.jpg April3rd.png|Pumbaa's page in Disneystrology Timon&Pumbaa as Tweedledee and Tweedledum pin.jpg 400008297394-500x290.jpg 4000086483-500x290.jpg BK The Lion King Timon and Pumbaa c.jpg BK The Lion King Timon and Pumbaa b.jpg BK The Lion King Timon and Pumbaa a.jpg MLOuXZxW 39dmNYFCccCSnQ.jpg 87-pumbaa.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:The Lion King galleries Category:Timon and Pumbaa galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries